fire_emblem_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak
Jak is an Archer in Fire Emblem: Blades for Vorgandal. Jak is the prince of Gavainsella, son to King Roland and archer trainee to the archer commandant Gabriel. In Game Base Stats Aff = Fire Level = 3 HP = 18 Str = 3 Skl = 3 Spd = 8 Lck = 5 Def = 2 Res = 0 Con = 5 Move = 5 Weapon = Bow- E Item = Iron Bow Growth Rates HP = 80% Str = 65% Skl = 25% Spd = 60% Lck = 45% Def = 20% Res = 10% Supports Morgan Gabriel Overall Jak is introduced in Chapter Three-X of Act 1, but doesn't join the main party until Chapter 6. Jak is an Archer with strange bases. His base Strength of 3 is quite poor, as is his Skill of 3, so Jak has a difficult time hitting enemies and dealing damage. Jak does however have a remarkable base Speed of 8 for an Archer, allowing him to evade and double many enemies. He also possesses a solid base Luck of 5. As for his base Defense of 2, this makes Jak very vulnerable to enemy attacks when hit, and his base Resistance of 0 only makes him more vulnerable to enemy magic attacks. Starting out Jak doesn't seem like much, he may even be written off as a bad unit. Where Jak really shines is in his growth rates. He possesses an 80% growth rate in HP, so he is very likely to gain a health point each time he levels up. Though his base Strength is low, this can be quickly remedied with a few level ups as his Strength growth of 65% ensures that he can begin dealing effective damage to enemies. Jak's Skill growth is one of his few poorer ones, with it being only 25%, Jak can still continue to struggle hitting enemies later on. Jak's Speed growth of 60% reflects his remarkable base Speed of 8, so Jak is sure to evade more and double more as he gains more experience. His Luck growth of 45% is solid as well. Jak's Defense growth of 20% is another weakness of his; Jak is a speedy unit, not a tanky one, and so if he were to be hit with an enemy attack he would take it hard. His Resistance growth is among the worst in the game at 10%, so Jak certainly won't be able to go up against magic-using enemies any time soon. Jak is certainly a unit that requires a bit of training to become consistently useful, but once he reaches that point he is sure to be a good unit to have around. Unlike Ryan who is a slower but tankier Archer who excels against enemy mages, Jak is squishier, faster, and deals considerable damage. Jak is best used against slower enemies who are locked to melee weapons since he is able to double them more consistently, and best kept clear of the range of enemy magic-users. Endings Quotes "I still had so much to learn..." -Death Quote